


Sex

by squizzybean



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 1st person from brendon's pov, Cheating, F/M, P!ATD, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Smut, based on "Sex" by The 1975, kinda sucks since i wrote it over a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squizzybean/pseuds/squizzybean
Summary: In which Brendon and Ryan's girlfriend have an affair (aka the real reason Ryan left Panic!)





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my Wattpad that I share with a friend. We're FangirlOverlord13 if you want to check us out, but my works are not very good since the majority of them were written four years ago and the last time I wrote on there was (before posting this) was almost a a year and a half ago.

She began undoing the laces of her old vans, letting her dexterous fingers play with them. She always wore those vans. Every time I saw her wearing them, I would think back to the first time we fucked.

I would remember the morning after, when she walked out of my bedroom only wearing some underwear and one of my t-shirts. The shirt was so big, one of the sleeves slid down her right shoulder to reveal her collarbone and tempting skin -- exposed skin that made me want to undress her all over again. I would remember when I told her to keep the shirt since it looked so good on her and it would give her a reminder of chaste kisses inclined to senseless fucking. She left that day wearing my shirt, some skinny jeans, and those vans. But that was when we were friends with benefits -- before she got a boyfriend. She was dating none other than my best friend and bandmate: Ryan Ross.

As she took her tank top off with a modest sway of her hips, she teased, “C’mon, Bren. I don’t have all day!” I began undressing as well. She only had panties on, while I was only in my boxers, as we made out in the backseat of my car.

“Tell me, what do you wanna me to do to you?” I asked with a devilish grin, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

“I-I want you to fuck me with your fingers. Please,” she begged. She basically slathered the words with a wanting lust. Without saying a word, I pulled her underwear down; she whimpered. I ran my fingers through her wetness and smirked.

“Damn babygirl, you’re so fucking wet,” I said with a cocky tone. She wasn’t able to say anything; all she did was let a high-pitched, practically pornographic, moan.

I started by slowly rubbing circles on her clit; her soft hands latched onto my bicep and she let out a shaky moan. My fingers started moving a bit faster and she sharply sucked in a breath. I soon pushed my middle finger and ring finger into her pussy and Y/N practically screamed when I did so. I began to slowly thrust my fingers in and out of her. She breathed heavily, trying not to moan, but she couldn’t help but scream out my name when I pushed a third finger into her.

“B-Brendon, please! I’m close!” she cried out. I kept moving my fingers and after only a few more thrusts, I felt her clench around me. “Brendon!” She came around my fingers. I let her body rest for a few seconds and she took a few deep breaths before sitting up.

“Sit back, it’s your turn” she commanded. We switched places to where I was sitting on one of the seats in the back and she was on her knees in front of me. I lifted my hips so she could pull my boxers down. She took my cock in her hand and kissed the tip.

“Damn, Brendon. Sometimes I forget you’re so big,” she teased.

She slowly ran her hand up and down my hard-on while looking into my eyes. She licked the tip a few times before taking only the head in her mouth and sucking on it. I let out a soft moan and reflexively reached out to grab at the top of her head and lace my fingers through her hair. She began to bob her head up and down, taking in as much of me as she could - which was almost all of me, due to the fact she had almost no gag reflex.

“Shit, Y/N, you better stop before I come,” I said.

She slowly pulled off of me with a ‘pop’ and opened the console compartment in the front seat. She reached in and grabbed a foil packet, then tore it open, pulled the condom out, and rolled it down my cock. She placed herself above it and slowly lowered herself onto it. We both let out small moans when she did so. Y/N lifted herself up and then slammed herself back down onto me. She continued this pattern, increasing her speed every-so-often.

I grabbed onto her ass and gave it a rough squeeze, then gave her ass an experimental slap to see how she would react. She moaned and brought her chest closer to mine and engulfed me into a kiss.

“Do it again,” she begged against my lips. Without hesitation, I brought my hand back down onto her ass. She let out a cry of pleasure. “Oh, god! Brendon, I’m gonna come again!” After riding me for a few more minutes, she began moaning uncontrollably. With one last moan, she came around me. I thrusted up into her a few more times before coming into the condom. We sat there wrapped up in each other for a few seconds before she got off of me. We began to clean up after ourselves.

“God, I missed that,” She gave a shuddery sigh, and stretched. She grabbed the tank top that she had discarded earlier and slipped it.

Then why don’t you break up with Ryan and date me? I thought to myself.

“Yeah, me too,” I mumbled.

She reached over to her purse and pulled out her phone to check the time. “Oh, shit! Dude, we gotta hurry. I promised Ryan I’d be at his place by the evening!” She threw her phone in her purse and started collecting the articles of clothing that had been thrown around the backseat.

As I put my clothes back on, I thought about her relationship with Ryan. They met through me. The two of us had just finished “working” on “stuff” when Ryan came over to show me something he had been working on. She was still at my place when he got there, and they instantly clicked. Ryan ended up asking her for her number right before she left. I regretted not asking her out before he did. Because now all we had was meaningless quickies in my backseat.

We both clambered to the front seat of my car and began our drive to Ryan’s apartment.

“So…” I trailed off, trying to find a conversation topic. “How are things with Ryan?”

“Pretty good,” she says. “Considering the fact I just fucked his best friend and bandmate.”

I couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t make me sound like a total jackass. I just stayed quiet and kept my eyes on the road. She took note of this and tried to carry on the conversation herself.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re great. I’ve never had someone quite like you. But… I don’t know. I know how wrong this is to be doing, but Ryan isn’t ready for that step yet,” she continued.

“I understand. So you wanna keep doing this until Ryan’s ready?” I asked. I hoped she would’ve said she wanted to do it even after that, but I already knew the answer. She loved Ryan a lot and I knew she didn’t like hurting him like this, but you can’t blame someone for hoping.

“Yeah. I don’t think I could go that long without sex. Besides, I can’t give you up just yet,” she said. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a devilish smirk displayed on her angelic face.

We let the awkward silence take over and I drove for a few minutes more before arriving at Ryan’s house. Just as we got there, Ryan walked out of his front door. He rushed down the cobblestone walkway to greet us.

“Hey, babe,” he said to his girlfriend. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Oh, hey, Brendon!” Even though he greeted me with a kind tone, he still looked between the two of us suspiciously.

Y/N caught on to the look he was giving us and came up with an excuse. “My roommate’s car is in the shop and she asked to borrow mine today. I asked Brendon to drive me over since we live near each other,” she lied.

Ryan’s face softened a bit and he nodded. Even if the rest of his face looked calm, I could still see it in his eyes that he didn’t like the sight of us together. But I guess since he trusted me (for some fucking reason) he believed her and didn’t question me.

“Well, I gotta get going. But I’ll see you guys later,” I excused myself before more lies had to be told.

“Yeah. Next time you come over, I gotta show you this song I’ve been working on,” Ryan gleamed with excitement. “Later, man,” he said.

“Bye, Brendon. Thanks for the lift,” Y/N said. Her and Ryan turned to go back into his house. Y/N walked and, when Ryan wasn’t looking, she turned back to wink at me.

~~~~

Y/N: Can I go over? I wanna talk to you about something

Me: Sure. When?

Y/N: Is now ok?

Me: Yeah, totally. See you in a bit!

I started getting anxious. What did she wanna come over to tell me? Did she decide I was boyfriend material and break up with Ryan to start seeing me? Or did she decide to end things with me?

After a few minutes of anxious waiting, Y/N knocked on the front door of my small apartment. I got up from my spot on the couch and went over to open the door for her. She was standing there with a small smile. In her hands was the t-shirt I gave her once-upon-a-time.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey. Come on in,” I welcomed her in and she followed me inside. Both of us sat down on my small, old, brown leather couch. I fumbled with the tear in my jeans, waiting for her to finally speak.

“So, uh, Ryan and I had sex last night… And we said we’d stop once we did that, so, uh, I came over to give you the shirt back. Since it reminds me too much of you,” she told me, handing me the shirt. The shirt was now a very faded red, compared to the vibrant crayon red it was when I still owned it. I could tell she wore it quite often. It even smelled like the laundry detergent she used.

I stared up at her in awe. I didn’t actually think we’d stop. It took me quite a bit to think of what to say. “Can we still be friends?” I choked out.

“Of course we can,” she said with a bittersweet tone. “No matter what, we’ll always been friends. We were friends before we started fucking, and we’ll be friends after we stop.” She gave a slightly awkward side hug and rested her head on my shoulder

We sat in silence for a few moments. We then both turned to look at each other. As I looked into her eyes I realized just how weak I was for this woman. Y/N cupped my face in her hand and gave me a small kiss. The kiss soon turned into the more. I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom, then gently laid her down on my bed. I was about to pull her shirt off before she put her hand on my chest, letting me know she wanted to stop.

“Bren, wait,” she said, pushing me off of her. “We really shouldn’t be doing this. I’m sorry. I can’t do this to Ryan. You care about him too, right?”

I sighed. “Yeah, I do.” I frowned. I did care about Ryan, but I also couldn’t keep myself away from her. No matter what direction my relationship with her would go, at least one of the three of us would end up hurt.

“Then we shouldn’t do this.”

“You’re right.”

But to be honest, shortly after that conversation and just laying next to each other in tranquility, we threw that conversation out the window for one last night of intensity and lust. And after we finished, I could instantly tell both of us regretted it more than any other time we had sex throughout the duration of her and Ryan’s relationship.

~~~~

“Hey, how are things back home?” I questioned Y/N over the phone. We were in Africa for a festival, and we hadn’t had a formal conversation in a few days. It had been two or three months since the last time she was in my bedroom for something more than a friendly hang out, and we were still pretty good friends.

“Pretty good. How are things over there?” she asked in return. “I heard that there was a huge turnout last night.”

“Good, good. Yeah, there were lots of people last night. We’re gonna be going back home in a few days, then take a little break to record some stuff before going back on tour,” I explained. I leaned back on the couch in the empty dressing room while we spoke. “Have you talked to Ryan?”

“Yeah. We’ve talked every night. I don’t think he knows about anything, so that’s good, I guess,” she said. “I think we’re in the clear. I can’t even imagine what would happen if he ever did.”

“Yeah. I don’t think he’ll ever find out about it. I mean, we haven’t fucked in months. I think we’ve pretty much put all of this behind us,” I said.

“Yeah. I’m glad we stopped. I feel a lot less guilty than I did a while ago. Still guilty, but not as much. But anyway, I gotta go. Have fun with the show and I’ll see you guys in a few days! Bye, Bren.”

“Later, Y/N.”

~~~~

“You were fucking my girlfriend?!” Ryan yelled at me. We had just gotten off stage and were getting ready to fly back home the next day. But as soon as we got back to the dressing room, Ryan lashed out at me.

“Dude, calm down,” I insisted, unsuccessfully. I knew it wouldn’t work, but it was worth a shot. There was no way I would ever get Ryan to calm down over something like this. Especially since I know he’s been cheated on before and was so salty about it, he wrote one of our first hit singles about it.

“How the fuck do you expect me to calm down about this?!” he raged. “I heard you talking to her earlier, you piece of shit!”

“I-” I tried to come up with something -- anything -- to calm him down. But I already knew he wouldn’t be having any of it.

“Don’t even start! I don’t wanna hear your excuses. How long has this been going on?” He glared at me with his fury-filled eyes, waiting for an answer.

I gulped before answering. “We were friends with benefits before you guys met. We waited until you were ready to have sex before we stopped doing it. We only did it once after that.”

“You mean you guys fucked for months?! What the hell, man? Did you really think I’d never find out about this?” His hands had now formed fists, and I could tell he was prepared to swing at me at any second. I had never seen Ryan this angry in the years I’d known him. By now, Jon and Spencer were in the room with us and were watching us, speechless.

“Fuck you, Brendon. Keep the band, I don’t care what you guys do. I’m out,” he sighed and started to walk to where his belongings were on the other side of the dressing room and threw it all together as fast as he could. His rage was very evident in the way he through his stuff in his bag.

“You’re quitting over something as stupid as this?!” I inquired. “You’re joking, right?” Truth be told, it wasn’t all that stupid. I just couldn’t imagine the band without him. He wrote amazing music and he was one of my best friends, after all.

“Hell no! After this, I can’t trust you. You didn’t tell me what was going on before I asked her out, and now you can’t keep your hands off her! Well, you can have her and the band now. Just like you always wanted.”

Ryan walked out of the dressing room, leaving Jon, Spencer, and I in a still silence.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jon asked me, bitterness in his voice.

“I wasn’t.”


End file.
